The Genomics Resource was established in November, 2001 providing support for genetic and expression analyses. The resource incorporates technologies and services from the former DNA Array and Biotechnology Resources, including DNA Sequencing, GeneScan Fragment Analysis, Quantitative (real time) PCR, denaturing HPLC, Oligo and cDNA Microarray Technologies, and DNA Synthesis. This application requests continued support for a resource which fulfills an essential role for peer reviewed research.